Newfound Strength
by WordFighter
Summary: Lincoln Loud gets inspired from the games he's played and uses that inspiration to better himself both physically and mentally. With his newfound sense of character and values, he soon bears witness to what the people close to him think of his new look... In more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Newfound Strength**

Chapter 1: A New Feeling

Royal Woods, Michigan is what many would consider a rather swell town with its many fusion restaurants, bustling streets, and happy townspeople.

Most neighborhoods within Royal Woods are in fact quiet and peaceful, however, there is one neighborhood that happens to not receive such a luxury.

The reason for this is because of a rather large house with toys and sports equipment littered across the yard and roof.

The house was bustling with so much noise you can hear it from 3 blocks away, yes the house creating such a racket was no other than 1216 Franklin Avenue more formally known as The Loud House.

The Loud House was not a home comprised of the average husband, wife, 2 kids and pet no this house is home to a husband, wife, 11 kids, and 4 pets not counting the extra a certain daughter has within the house.

What makes this the house interesting besides the sheer number of occupants is the many different personalities of the occupants themselves.

Clad in a teal blue tank top, khaki shorts, teal blue slip-on shoes, and pearl earrings with a full head of blonde hair texting away on her phone in her and her younger sister Leni's room is none other than Lori Loud. Lori is the oldest of the siblings and due to this, she uses it to her advantage to gain leverage over her siblings, despite this and her commanding personality she loves her siblings and is willing to help them when needed. At the age of 17 she filled out quite nicely with her body, she gained a modest C cup chest but gained the hips of her mother in full force. Lori along with her two younger sisters Leni and Luna attend Royal Woods High and due to her communication skills has gained a small but well-meaning circle of friends.

In the kitchen wearing a sea green dress with long blonde hair, hoop earrings, with sea green sandals making a smoothie in the kitchen for herself is the loveable ditz Leni Loud. The second oldest and arguably the sweetest if not a bit dim. Currently, at the age of 16, Leni is a beautiful young woman whose body grew into the reverse of Lori's. Instead of gaining a large butt she gained a large DD chest with a cute butt to match giving her an hourglass figure along with Lori. Despite her beauty and intense sense of skin care and hygiene, she isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. She shares a room with her big sister Lori. She makes up for her lack of intelligence by being the sweetest she can be everywhere she goes especially to her siblings, she's also quite the savant at fashion as she is always coming up with new clothing designs and trends. She uses this skill of hers to even make clothes for her siblings on occasion.

Rocking out at max volume upstairs in her and Luan's room without a care in the world is Luna Loud. The loudest of the family and a proud anglophile stands the third oldest of the siblings. She has brunette hair fashioned into a pixie cut and wears a sleeveless purple shirt with a skull at the center along with a purple plaid skirt with a white belt, long purple boots, bracelets, and paperclip earrings. At the age of 15 Luna eats, sleeps, and breathes Rock and Roll. When it comes to her body's development she didn't gain much in terms of breasts as she stands as a B cup, but she gained a butt, hips, and thighs to rival both Lori's and Luan's. When she isn't busy rocking out with the volume on full blast she's coming up with new songs and often goes to her siblings for help with a few lyrics and often uses her family as inspiration. She has a rather laid back personality and tries to avoid unnecessary conflict, however she isn't afraid to stand up for her siblings should they be in any danger.

Telling jokes with her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts in the same room as Luna is the family comedian and prankster Luan Loud. Luan stands as the fourth oldest of the Loud siblings. She has her brunette hair fashioned into a curly ponytail and donning a white blouse with a pink flower attached to the right breast, a yellow plaid skirt, long yellow socks, brown shoes with pink flowers on the soles, and prominent buck teeth with braces that oddly tie the whole outfit together. At 14 Luan gained a body to rival most models with her d cup breasts, slender legs, and supple butt. She's constantly making puns and pulling pranks on her siblings much to their grief and her delight. Despite this, she loves her siblings to death especially her brother/source of comedy Lincoln and her sister/roommate Luna. Luan attends Royal Woods Middle School along with Lynn.

Practicing her pitching skills out in the backyard with her brother is the family athlete Lynn Loud Jr. Lynn stands as the fifth sibling in the house. her brunette hair in a ponytail and wearing her red and white jersey with 1 on the front, red gym shorts, white socks, and black and white cleats this Loud sibling screams sports. Lynn is passionate about sports to an absolute T. At 13 she is rather short in stature but she still holds a great athletic build with a toned stomach, legs, and butt. Due to most of her siblings not being athletic at all she usually turns to her brother to help whether he wants to or not. Her competitive nature can put her at odds with people but she tries to keep it in check due to past mistakes and incidences with her family as well as her sports teams. She's not really in tune with her feminine side as she sees it as 'being weak'. In terms of her relationship with her siblings, she is willing to fight for them no matter what. She harkens on her brother Lincoln the most because she sees it as 'toughening him up' much to Lincoln's chagrin.

Deep within the vents of the house writing her poems is the family goth Lucy Loud. Lucy is oldest of the younger sisters being 8 years old. Like a true goth, Lucy has long black hair that in fact cover her eyes, despite that she can see perfectly fine much to her sibling's confusion. She wears only black and white clothing such as a black dress, black and white arm sleeves, and socks, along with black shoes. She has a rather petit build along with pale skin, however, she is content with her size as it allows her to easily get in and out of small dark places. She loves everything dealing with the macabre and darkness. She expresses this by writing poems about such topics and is more than willing to share her poems and ask for help from Lincoln much to his uneasiness of the subject. She is the quietest of the family due to her personality and is often gone unseen by her family which causes them to jump in fright when Lucy announces her presence. She shares a room with Lynn despite the great contrast they make it work… well, sometimes they do.

Arguing with each other over the remote in the living room are the twins Lana and Lola Loud. Lana and Lola are identical twins at 6 years old, however, Lana was born first by a few minutes. Despite being identical twins they are polar opposites in terms of personalities and interests. Lana is a typical tomboy who likes to go outside and get dirty, play with animals, and even has interests in plumbing and car maintenance. She is the fourth youngest of the sisters under has long blonde hair tied into two pigtails and wears a red baseball cap, a blue shirt with blue overalls, and tennis pets Charles the dog, Walt the Canary, Geo the hamster, and Cliff the cat, Lana has a pet frog named Hops, a lizard named Izzy, and many more. Contrasting her twin is Lola Loud. Lola is your typical girly girl and prides herself on her appearance and status among others. Lola is the third youngest under her twin Lana (much to her annoyance). Lola is prone to scouring for private information and secrets for her own personal gain. She avidly participates in pageants and as such has adopted the mindset behind it. Like her twin she has blonde hair however she keeps it long, she also wears a tiara on her head, a long pink dress with a light pink sash across the chest that even covers her feet, white arm length gloves, and pink shoes. Lana and Lola both share another physical trait which is the gap where they're front teeth should be. Because of their contrasting personalities, they are often at odds with each other and would argue for even the littlest of things. Despite this they're roommates and even though they don't say it that much they do love each other and they're siblings very much.

Currently in her room and working on a new experiment is the child prodigy Lisa Loud the second youngest of the siblings. At a mere four years old Lisa has an astonishing high intellect and even has a Ph.D. Lisa has messy brunette hair and wears rather large glasses, a green sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes. She also speaks with a lisp has a case of astigmatism hence the glasses. Lisa is a scientist first and foremost and much to her sibling's chagrin tries to conduct experiments on them both with and without their consent. Even with her high intellect, she is prone to committing miscalculations which can cause her experiments to explode in her face. Due to her intelligence, she chooses to teach at the local college. Compared to Lucy she seems to be the most detached when it comes to her emotions but underneath her stoic face, she does, in fact, feel for siblings even though she wishes that they would strive to increase their intelligence. Well, a scientist can dream, can't she?

Laying in her crib playing with her favorite blanket is the youngest is the baby of the family Lily Loud. As a mere 1-year-old Lily is as adorable as she is a handful. With a cute tuft of blonde hair on her little head, she is surprisingly observant of her surroundings and the people around her. She is a genuinely happy baby and craves attention from her siblings and parents especially her older brother Lincoln as she is more accustomed to being in his care should the parents not be around to take her.

And last but not least the main man of our story, 'the man with the plan' if you would is none other Lincoln Loud himself. At 12 years old Lincoln is the middle child of the siblings between Lynn and Lucy. Lincoln has a rather skinny build and is taller than Lynn by a couple of inches. Lincoln has his unique white hair with his cowlick sticking up in the back, along with his orange shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with red stripes going across it. Unlike the rest of his sisters Lincoln doesn't exactly have his own skill or calling yet, instead, he helps out his sisters with their skills in hopes of him finding his own along the way. He loves his family to a fault and is willing to do anything to help them should they desire it, this does not go unnoticed by his sisters as they feel deeply touched that he would go to such lengths for them. In terms of interests, Lincoln is a fanatic of Ace Savvy and video games so much so that he is an avid collector of both. He has a habit of reading his comics in his underwear and using overly long names in his plans. Other than his sisters he hangs out with his best friends Clyde the geeky African American who are close enough to call each other brothers, and Ronnie Anne the Mexican American female who became friends with Lincoln after a confrontation in school, a forced double date, and few other weird incidents that could've ended worse than they could have but didn't. Lincoln along with Lucy and the twins go to Royal Woods Elementary School. Despite this Lincoln has been looking for a change to help him find out more about himself. Unknown to even himself he's going to find out how through the oddest of places.

Picking up where we left off with Lincoln he was currently helping Lynn with her pitching.

It was a warm Friday afternoon, the sun was shining, and a nice breeze was blowing. Perfect weather for Lynn to get some pitching practice in. Even though she was really using this weather to spend some time with her only brother.

"I'm surprised you actually _wanted_ to help me Lincoln, I usually have to drag you out to help me practice." Said Lynn throwing the baseball to Lincoln who threw it back in return to catch it in her catchers' mitt.

"Well to be quite honest, I didn't really have much else to do. So I thought, meh, why not?" Said Lincoln, adjusting his catcher's mitt.

"Huh. No fooling? Usually, you just resort to reading your weird comics in your underwear on your bed." Said Lynn quite confused.

"Is that the only thing you think I do Lynn?" Asked Lincoln a bit offended at the remark.

"Well, it's what I usually see you doing." Said Lynn in a matter of fact tone.

"Pfft, whatever, you gonna pitch the baseball or what?" said Lincoln dismissively.

With a shrug of her shoulders and a cocky smile, Lynn says, "alright then, Lincoln, here comes the Lynnsanity pitch!" She then pitched the baseball with incredible speed and force straight to a surprised Lincoln.

"Oh, shit!" Yelled Lincoln as he puts up his catcher's mitt in hopes of catching the baseball.

The baseball soared to Lincoln dangerously fast, however, despite this, Lincoln's nervousness was soon replaced with a strong sense of confidence and determination to catch the soaring baseball.

This did not go unnoticed by Lynn who saw Lincoln with a steely resolve instead of his usual timidness.

"PUMPH" went the baseball as it was caught in Lincoln's mitt, the force of the throw pushed Lincoln back a few inches and even gave his right arm quite the shock, but otherwise he was fine.

"Woah, What, How did you catch that!?" Exclaimed Lynn as she witnessed Lincoln catch one of her hardest pitches.

"Phew! I can't believe I actually caught that!" Said Lincoln looking at the baseball in his catcher's mitt.

Lincoln wasn't sure what came over him once Lynn threw the baseball at him. All he could see was the baseball and instead of being frightened and avoiding the ball, he was standing his ground and saw the baseball as a top priority goal that needed to be caught. He doesn't know where this sense of conviction came from but he happily welcomes it if it helps in situations like this again.

"Hey Lynn, I'm going back inside, it's been fun helping you out here." Said Lincoln as he walked up to Lynn and handed her the baseball.

"Huh, oh sure... thanks, Lincoln." Said Lynn who was shaken out of her trance by what Lincoln said.

'Since when could Lincoln ever catch my signature pitch!? And what was with his face when I threw the baseball to him, it looked… intense.' Thought Lynn as she watched Lincoln enter the house.

"I wonder about you sometimes Lincoln, I truly do… ah well, all this thinking isn't helping my game." Said, Lynn, as she went to practice her pitches on the tree in the backyard.

'I'm gonna have to look further into this new feeling I experienced when I have the time, but Yakuza Kiwami is calling my name!' Thought Lincoln as he bolted upstairs in hopes of avoiding any of his sister's requests.

You see once Lincoln turned 12 he was given many different gifts from his family and friends. He was given a few comics from Lori, new clothes from Leni, a pair of orange headphones from Luna, a deck of Ace Savvy themed playing cards from Luan, boxing gloves from Lynn, a black zip up hoodie from Lucy, the twins both chipped in to get Lincoln a new pair of shoes, Lisa got Lincoln a small dry erase board for Lincoln to put in his room, his parents Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud got him a new laptop, Clyde got Lincoln an orange digital watch, Bobby and Ronnie Anne pitched in to get Lincoln a few games such as Yakuza kiwami, the Batman Arkham series, and the Devil May Cry series. Lincoln was grateful for every gift he received especially so because of the is he could get out of each of them.

As Lincoln was making his way to his room he was thinking about how much he grew to like Yakuza, especially the main character, Kiryu.

He was unsure of the game at first because of how strange the gameplay was for him, however, he grew to love it as he learned about Kiryu's character and morals as well as the story surrounding it. Said character and morals inspired Lincoln to start taking a stand in his life even if the odds were against him.

He soon made it to his room and closed the door. As he was about to start his console he stopped himself and thought about the feeling he felt outside moments ago.

'That feeling of power and confidence I felt outside reminds me of when Kiryu went through that building of grunts to get to Shinji. C.. could I have taken that feeling of confidence and determination from this game?' Thought Lincoln as he looked at the game case.

He had a grin that soon stretched into a bucktooth smile.

He hoped it came from this game because if it did he wanted to know what else he could take from it.

 **Author's notes**

 **Well, that was one hell of an introduction… well, at least I hope it was. I had this story rolling around in my mind for awhile and I'm happy that I got the introductions and the start of Lincoln's change underway. The select games I chose are what's going to influence Lincoln throughout the story and he will pick up traits and aspects if those game's main characters.**

 **I'm also a reader of many Loud House fanfictions and many writers inspired me to make my own and well here it is.**

 **I should put up this disclaimer now there will be Loudcest as well as a harem with not just the sisters but a few others as well, however, this won't happen until later in the story.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and please review and tell me what you think or what your criticisms are. I'll hopefully see you next chapter which may or not be put up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes and thanks at the bottom!**

Chapter 2: Operation Training Day Part 1

"45...46...47...48...49….50! Phew! My morning push-ups… are finally done.", Said Lincoln breathing heavily and getting his morning clothes together.

After getting his breath back Lincoln then turns to us and says, "Hey everyone, sorry about not talking to you guys yesterday, as you guys saw I was a little preoccupied." Lincoln said smiling sheepishly while scratching his neck, "You guys are probably wondering why I was doing push-ups in the morning huh? Well, the reason is due to these." Lincoln held up Yakuza Kiwami, the Batman Arkham series, and the Devil May Cry series. "After playing through and finishing Yakuza, it made me take a good look at myself and made me see just how much I can better myself through the use of exercise to be as strong as Kiryu.", Lincoln then flexes his right bicep to see some muscle showing.

Lincoln then heads over to a small dry erase board hanging on the wall to the right of his bed. "I've been using the dry erase board Lisa got me for my birthday, to set up my exercise regimen, starting Monday I'm no longer riding in Vanzilla to go to school, instead I'm running to school and wherever else I want to go from now on. Starting today I'm doing 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups daily. There are still some things that need ironing out, so the plan has room to grow and I'm officially naming this plan Operation Training Day." Lincoln said making a triumphant pose.

With that being said Lincoln then gathered his morning clothes and stepped out into a surprisingly empty hallway.

"I forgot to tell you that I also do these push-ups and sit-ups early in the morning so that I can be the first one in the shower," Lincoln said quietly as to not wake up any of his sisters.

He then made it into the bathroom, closed the door, and got started on his morning rituals.

Meanwhile, in Lori's and Leni's room, Lori was starting to wake up from hearing the shower being used. "Who the hell is using the shower this early on a Saturday morning?", Said Lori in the middle of stretching. Curious as to who it was Lori got out of bed and made her way out into the hallway.

She heard low humming coming from the bathroom so she leaned in to listen closely. She wasn't getting anywhere since the humming wasn't distinctive, knowing that, she looked behind her to see if any of her sibling's doors were opened to give a clue. She saw Lincoln's door was slightly ajar.

She made her way to his room and soon looked inside to see him absent from it. "Hmm so Lincoln's the one whose up, that's weird, he usually enjoys sleeping in on Saturdays" Thought Lori as she was looking around in Lincoln's room in hopes of finding out why he was up so early.

Her eyes soon fell upon the dry erase board and were surprised to see what was written on it.

"Operation Training Day? Well, at least it's not one of his overly long plan names." Lori said, chuckling to herself. She began to read what the plan was and she was surprised by what she was reading, to say the least.

"So he's doing 50 push ups, 50 sit ups every morning and he's not using Vanzilla anymore!? I'm proud of him for starting to take better care of himself but dammit this means I can't make him do my laundry.", Lori said while looking at Lincoln's plan.

"I wonder if me and the girls could-"

"Uhh Lori, what are you doing in my room?" Lincoln said, surprised to see Lori of all people in his room and in turn making Lori jump in fright from the sudden appearance.

"Well, I was woken by the sound of the shower and decided to see who it was," Lori said coming back from her surprise to Lincoln showing back up. She points her thumb to the dry erase board, "So what's with the new exercise routine Lincoln?"

Lincoln walks over to his desk and grabs his watch, turning to Lori he says, "I felt as if I should start taking better care of myself, so I made this routine to help myself get started." Not waiting for a reply he made his way out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

'Hmm, I know there's more to it than that Lincoln, maybe we can help you with this?' Thought Lori watching Lincoln leave.

When Lincoln entered the kitchen he immediately got started on making breakfast for his family. He went to the fridge and brought out the eggs, bacon, and bread, then to the cabinets to get the frying pans, and he even went to start a batch of coffee.

Soon enough, the smell of food being cooked began to permeate the house and caused the rest of his family to wake up.

"Mmmm, something smells good… Is that… BACON!?" Yelled Lana, as she jumped out of bed, much to her twin's chagrin.

She then left her room to find her sisters Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy lined up for the bathroom. She gets in line behind Lucy to get her morning rituals done, even though she only uses the bathroom to relieve herself.

"Morning Lucy.", Said Lana rather cheerfully.

"Sigh, morning Lana," Said Lucy expressionlessly.

Lana looked around Lucy at the rest of the siblings and was confused to not find Lincoln, she then asked Lucy, "Hey Lucy have you seen Lincoln?"

"No, I haven't seen him I was wondering where he was myself," Lucy replying curious about her brother's whereabouts.

Lori came down the hall already in her clothes. Having heard Lucy and Lana's conversation she told them, "Lincoln's downstairs eating breakfast."

"Huh, already must've have gotten up pretty early then." Said Lana surprised.

"Yeah, he did, I was surprised myself honestly," Lori replied. She then turns to the rest of her sisters in the hallway and says, "Hey girls, we're gonna have a sibling meeting after breakfast okay?"

"What's the reason, Lor?" Asked Luna

"I'll tell you after breakfast okay? And fill in Leni and Lisa when you see them." Said Lori, with that being said she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

When Lori reached the dinner table she sees Lincoln not only made himself breakfast but the rest of the family's as well.

"Wow Lincoln, you made all this?" Lori asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you guys today, oh and I made a fresh pot of coffee for you guys too in the kitchen.", Lincoln said with a chipper smile.

Deeply touched by this Lori hugs Lincoln, pulling his head between her breasts and says, "Oh thank you Lincoln!"

"Don't mention it… Lori" Lincoln said muffled and flustered in Lori's chest.

She releases him and goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee leaving a blushing Lincoln fighting hard against an erection.

While a major part of the exercise had to do with Yakuza, another part of it was due to puberty. Three weeks after turning 12, Lincoln went through a growth spurt that put him above Lynn and next to Luan in height shocking his family immensely. Lisa immediately began to run tests on Lincoln to make sure this isn't some random mutation and found out that this is normal for Lincoln as it runs on their dad's side of the family. Lincoln went through the average changes that puberty put you through, however, the roughest was when he finally began to notice girls for their looks… especially his sisters.

What was hard for the white-haired lad to live in a house full of girls was made even harder when puberty hit him. He began to notice his older sisters were beautiful if not voluptuous, even today he wonders why he and his dad weren't fighting off a bunch of horny teenagers with sticks when they go out in public. Much to his elation/dismay, he was given the gifts of his father in more ways than just height, he was well endowed at 7 inches and was starting to gain the libido of his father. He figured as much since he would masturbate whenever he had the time to do so before bed... multiple times. While other guys would rejoice at this, Lincoln cannot say the same, especially since the reason for the hard-ons comes from the people he lives with. His mom, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and even Lynn make him tight in the pants and that's just the ones who live with him. He is forever grateful for Clyde to help him with a nifty little tip to immediately get rid of the awkward erections in the form flexing either his thighs or butt to immediately get rid of it. Its safe to say Lincoln won't skip leg day due to this.

The rest of Lincoln's family soon entered the dining room to find the spread of bacon, eggs, and even french toast. After hearing from Lori that Lincoln made everything he was soon getting praises from his family in the forms of compliments, hugs, and kisses on the cheek from Leni, his mom, and Lily, all of which caused him to blush a bright red.

"Woah, dude this coffee is amazing!" Exclaimed Luna after taking a sip from her mug, Lori, Luan, and Lynn agreeing by nodding their heads with satisfied faces.

"Thanks, guys, like I told Lori I wanted to surprise you guys today," Lincoln said with a cheerful tone.

Lincoln then made his way to the dining room to see his father finishing up his breakfast, Lynn noticed his son approaching and happily greeted him by saying, "Hey son, you really outdid yourself with breakfast. Keep this up and I might get you to help me make dinner."

"Thanks, dad, hey can I talk to you after breakfast, it's something important."

Lynn Sr.'s expression then changed into concern, "Sure son, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have something important I want to have done," Lincoln said putting his father at ease.

"Alright Lincoln, just let me finish breakfast and then we can talk," Lynn said patting his son on the back.

With that being said Lincoln was going to back to his room but was stopped by Leni who pulled Lincoln into a hug that lifted him off the floor.

"Good Morning Linky!" Leni yelled happily swinging side to side with Lincoln's head buried in her chest.

"Cc can't… breath." Replied Lincoln struggling to get free from Leni's iron grip.

"The breakfast you made was totes yummy Lincoln! I had no idea you were such a good book!" She said releasing him.

"You mean cook not book, Leni." Lincoln corrected, getting his breath back and fighting off a huge blush.

"Oh right, thanks, Linky, hey I was wondering if you wanted to help me model some clothes today." She said in a tone so sweet, you can get diabetes from it.

Lincoln had to fight the urge to give in because he had prior obligations at hand, "Sorry Leni, I have to talk to dad today, and I'll be busy most of the day." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Leni looked downtrodden and pouted before she could say anything Lincoln tells Leni, "I promise tomorrow I'll model your clothes for you Leni, sorry I can't help you today." He said in hopes of putting her at ease.

Leni perked up immediately upon hearing that and said, "Okay, thanks, Linky!"

Lincoln chuckled, "No problem, Leni." He then made his way upstairs to his room leaving a blushing Leni who began to hug herself.

Unknown to Lincoln, Leni has been having intense feelings for him for quite some time. She's always loved her brother, but those feelings grew when he stood up for her at a fashion competition against a group of teenage girls making fun of her intelligence. Ever since then she started to see Lincoln as more than a brother and more of a potential lover. Leni would want nothing more than to be a lover for Lincoln, but even she knows her feelings for him are considered wrong or disgusting. She doesn't care what others think of her, she only cares about what Lincoln thinks and that's what scares her the most. She doesn't want to reveal her feelings for him in fear of him not feeling the same way, or worst seeing her as disgusting. So, for now, she just tries to the best big sister she can be. She hugs herself and sheds a tear, "Oh Linky If you only knew what I felt about you." Leni said, to herself.

Once breakfast was over Lynn Sr. went up to his son's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Lincoln, you still want to talk?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Lincoln got off his bed and went to open the door, and let his father in.

"So son, what is it you want to talk about?" Lynn said rather curious wanted.

"Dad, I was wondering if you could take me to the sporting goods store to buy some weights and training equipment." Said Lincoln while tapping both of fingers together out of nervousness.

With 11 kids Lynn Loud Sr. didn't exactly have the time to spend it with each of his kids, however, he'd like to think he knew his kids pretty well, and he knew that his son was more into video games and comic books rather than training equipment and exercise.

"Well, I gotta say, son, I'm a bit confused with the sudden interest, I expected this to come from Lynn Jr. if anything. The father of 11 said trying to find the reason, he then got a bit concerned and said: "No one's bullying you right?"

Lincoln shook his and waved his hands to calm his father down. "No dad I'm not being bullied, let me explain." Lincoln then explained his whole exercise plan to his dad and why he wants to do this and further showed his dad the dry erase board for what he has done so far. Needless to say, Lynn Sr. was impressed.

"Wow son, I'm proud of you for wanting to better yourself," Lynn said happily while ruffling his son's hair. "Tell you what, after we buy the weights why don't we get Lynn to help teach you how to box?"

"Thanks but, I don't want to have any of the girls interfering, I appreciate what they do for me but… this is personal you know… I want to do this myself." Said Lincoln giving in a serious tone while looking into his father's eyes.

Lynn looked at his son with a wide smile and said, "You're taking the steps to becoming your own man Lincoln, come on, let's get you those weights."

Lincoln and his dad soon announced they're off to the store and as soon as they left, Lori called the rest of the siblings (sans Lily who was with their mom) to her and Leni's room.

"Uhh Lori, what's this about and why are we having this meeting when Lincoln just left?" Asked Luna who was getting a bit suspicious of Lori at the moment.

"I would assume this meeting is related to our only male sibling which would explain why Lori arranged this meeting in his absence." Said Lisa with an unamused tone.

"Well whatever this meeting is about I hope it's over soon, I gotta back to writing down jokes for Mr. Coconuts, he's been getting pretty stiff lately. Get It?" Said Luan laughing at her own joke, but with everyone else groaning.

"Okay, all of you are here, now we can start." Said Lori entering the room followed by Lynn.

"Okay Lori, what's this about?" Said, Lynn, a bit annoyed

"Well girls, it's about Lincoln, I don't know exactly what he's doing but I do know that he's started some new workout plan."

Lynn perked up immediately upon hearing this. "Really!? Oh, why didn't he tell me I could have given him so many pointers!" Exclaimed Lynn happily.

"Lynn calm down! I talked with Lincoln about early this morning and he was a bit defensive about it with me like he didn't want anyone to know about it," explained Lori

This caused the sisters to talk amongst themselves about why Lincoln didn't want anyone to know about his plan. Among the sisters, Luna was happy that Lincoln wanted to start exercising but there was a nagging thought in her head that maybe Lincoln was going through some trouble.

"Hey dudes?" this caused the sisters to turn to Luna "What if Lincoln is doing this because he's going through something?"

"What do you mean Luna?" Asked Leni who was confused by the question.

"I mean what if Lincoln is exercising to deal with some problem he's going through?" explained Luna.

"Highly unlikely older sibling unit, Lincoln has shown no distinct change in behavior or overall emotions ever since he entered puberty," Said Lisa who was quite skeptical of Luna's claim.

"Well, what are we supposed to do! I don't want Linky to be in any trouble." Said Leni, who was saddened by the idea that Lincoln was being hurt.

"Don't worry Leni I'm sure that Lincoln isn't in any trouble, I'm sure that if we ask him and tell him that we know, he'll tell us what the plan is for." Said Lori, hoping that it put Leni at ease.

Just as they were coming together to find a way to talk to Lincoln, a loud crash was heard outside in the front yard which startled the girls and made them go outside to investigate. As the girls and Rita made it into the front yard what they saw shocked them.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Just as it was picking up you get left with a cliffhanger. Don't worry part 2 will be out soon enough, probably in like a day or two. Anyway we now know the basis of Lincoln's plan, His sisters know it as well but are curious as to why, we know how Leni feels about Lincoln, and we now know just what puberty did to Lincoln. More of this will be explored in the next part as well as a big introduction to how serious Lincoln is treating Operation Training Day.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you for the favs and follows as well as the reviews. I never expected my story to pick up that quickly, to be honest. I will try my hardest to not disappoint you.**

 **Please tell me what you think and I'll see you guys in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And without further ado, here's part 2!**

Chapter 3: Operation Training Day Part 2

"LINCOLN/LYNN/DAD!" Yelled Rita and the girls who were shocked to see Lincoln struggling to keep a barbell with 35-pound weights attached from falling on Lynn Sr who had tripped over a football on the ground.

Many questions were running the girl's heads upon seeing this, "is dad hurt, where did they go…", and the question that ran most prominent in their heads was "How the hell is Lincoln that strong!?"

"Are any of you gonna help out or are you gonna keep staring into space!?" Yelled Lincoln trying to keep the barbell up.

Rita and the girls then shook themselves out of their trance and split up to help the Loud men. Lynn, Luna, and Lana helped Lincoln with the barbell and moved the weights from the car. The rest helped to pick up Lynn Sr. who was feeling a good deal of pain from falling back first onto concrete. They guided him to the couch and carefully laid him down on it.

Lynn Sr. writhed in pain. "Oooohhhh my back! Shouldn't have tried to show off.

"Show off?" Questioned Rita, curious as to what her husband meant by that.

"I can explain everything," Lincoln said entering the house followed by other three sisters.

 **Flashback to 30 minutes ago**

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. are coming back from the sporting goods store and on their way home. While on the way Lynn Sr. asks, "So have you gotten everything you need Lincoln?"

Lincoln opens a notes app on his phone and checks the list. "We got a barbell, 25, 30, and 35-pound weights, two 30 pound dumbbells, a heavy punching bag, athletic tape, black gym shorts, and an orange crew shirt. Yep, we got everything dad."

Lynn Sr. nodded his head. "Great, I'm still surprised we got all of this for cheap. You really know how to take advantage of a sale Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled sheepishly, "When you've been dragged to fashion store after fashion store with Lori and Leni, I guess you learn something about shopping."

They soon enter the driveway of the house, they both got out of the car and opened the trunk to take out everything they bought. then Lynn Sr. got an idea that involved the use of the barbell and both of the 35-pound weights. He turns to Lincoln who was carrying the dumbbells at the time, "Hey son…" Lincoln then turned to his dad, "With this workout plan of yours, you'll be as strong as you're old man in no time." He then starts lifting the barbell above his head and made his way to the garage.

Lincoln was chuckling until he saw his dad about to step on the football, "DAD, LOOK OUT!"

Lynn Sr. stepped on the football before he turned to Lincoln. "What is it Linc-OLNN…" He bellowed as he slipped on the football causing him to fall backward and let go of the barbell held above him.

That feeling of time slowing down came back to Lincoln as he saw this happen. Upon seeing his father slip, Lincoln threw the dumbbells to the side which happened to hit the trashcans alerting Rita and the other siblings in the house. He bolted up to his falling father and made the decision to grab the barbell as it would hurt a lot less to fall down than to get hit by a combined weight of 115 pounds of metal to the face. With the adrenaline flowing through his body and a drive to save his father akin to that of Kiryu saving Date San in Yakuza Kiwami. he caught the barbell in his hands and held it up to his chest in time for his mother and sisters to run out into the front yard.

 **End of flashback**

"And that's pretty much it." Said Lincoln as he finished explaining everything.

Rita was proud and yet a bit apprehensive about the fact that Lincoln rushed in to save his father but at the same time put himself in harm's way. She soon shrugged off the feeling as Lincoln showed a great deal of bravery today and saved his father from doing something stupid.

The Loud siblings, however, were awestruck with what Lincoln told them. Each of them mentally pictured how Lincoln looked running up to save dad from what could've been something fatal. To put it simply he looked nothing short of heroic and it left a little twinge inside of the girls and caused to them have a light blush appear on their faces which they quickly shook off.

They crowded around Lincoln and brought him into a group hug followed by nothing but compliments from his sisters.

Lincoln blushed and chuckled, "aww thanks, guys, but I was just making sure dad was safe."

"Well of all the things Lincoln can lift at least it's not his ego. Hahaha...get it." Joked Luan.

"Geez bro, with what you told us it sounds like you were in the zone." Said Luna ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"First catching my signature pitch, then you're saving dad's life? You're just full of surprises lately Lincoln." Said Lynn patting him on the back.

Lincoln was soon released from the group hug he then gestured his thumbs outside, "Thanks for the compliments guys, but I'm a go get the rest of the equipment and put it into the garage." He then left out the front door to get the rest of the weights and equipment.

This reminded Lori of the sibling meeting they had before this happened and prompted the rest of the siblings to follow Lincoln outside. "Hey mom, we're gonna go help Lincoln out with this." Said, Lori

Rita turned to Lori, "Okay sweetie, I'm gonna go take care of your father."

The Loud siblings made their way to the garage to see Lincoln setting up his equipment on the right side of it. Lincoln was going to take the dumbbells and carry them to his room as he plans to use them in his morning exercises. They saw Lincoln lifting the dumbbells and they could see his arm and back muscles flexing while he was lifting them. That twinge in each of their chests came back as well as the blush, hell a few of them were wondering what his muscles felt like under his shirt.

Lori shook off her blush and announced herself, "Hey Lincoln…" Lincoln was surprised and put down the dumbbells and turned to Lori and the rest of his sisters. "Oh, hey, what's up guys?"

Lori figured she would just be upfront about it, "We know about your workout plan Lincoln and were a bit concerned as to why you just now wanted to do something like this, don't get us wrong, we're literally happy that you want to do this but, we were just a bit worried your doing this because something's literally bothering you."

Lincoln took a deep breath and exhaled. He knew he was going to get questioned about it soon just not right now… he was hoping for 2-4 days tops. "Well, Lori… what I told you before was the truth, it just wasn't the whole truth." He looks at the rest of his sisters to see concerned/curious faces. "If you guys want me to tell you, I'll tell you." Lincoln then gave the same explanation he gave their dad. At the end of the explanation, the girls were left speechless.

"Wow Lincoln that's amazing, and to think I was worried about someone taking advantage of you." Said Luna now at ease.

"HA! I was wondering when you would take up on doing some exercises! Don't worry Lincoln, I'll help you every step of the way." Said Lynn happily.

Lori rolled her eyes at Lynn and then added, "We all will right guys?" Lori said.

"RIGHT!" Cheered the siblings.

Lincoln was panicking and immediately drew their attention back to him. "Woah, Woah, Woah, hold up a second there! As much as I appreciate the sentiment. this is something I want to do on my own."

This put a damper on the girl's moods. "But why Lincoln? don't you want us to help you?" Asked Leni with a pout.

Luna chimes in as well saying, "Come on bro, I know we can meddle sometimes…" Lincoln gives her a deadpan look."...Okay, all the time, but we promise to not interfere with how you have your plan set up right dudes?"

"RIGHT!"

Lincoln was taken aback by his sister's request and soon stopped to think about how he could use this to his advantage. "So you guys really want to help me huh?"

"You know it, bro!" Lynn said.

"And you promise not to interfere or change any aspect of my plan?"

"Scouts honor!" Said, Lana, and Lola.

Lincoln smiled at his sister's willingness to put their time aside for him he honestly would have expected them to just give a passing glance to him and his activities and just go about their day, but to find out that they're more than willing to take the time away from their passions for him made his heart swell with joy. There's was simply one question that lingered in his mind and he had to ask it. "Why do you girls want to help me with this?"

Lori rolled her eyes and smiled at him saying, "It's because we love you twerp."

Lincoln's smile stretched from ear to ear. He walked up to his sisters and prompted a group hug which they happily delivered. He now has another reason to build himself as strong as Kiryu, and the reason was to be strong for his siblings and be the best man he could possibly be for them.

He looked at his sister's and said, "I love you guys too."

The twinge came back in full force for the girls this time, but instead of pushing it back they let it come forward in the group hug.

Leni looked at the rest of her sisters and saw them with the same look she gets when she thinks about Lincoln. She felt content that she may not be alone in having feelings for him. "We love you Lincoln… More than you think you know.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, that's the end of part 2. I don't think I'm gonna do another chapter like that for a while. I had a few different ways this part could go. One of them involved a mugger, another involved a stray dog or crazed animal, but It felt right to use the one we have in this chapter as it fits according to the overall plan and continuity.**

 **Lincoln is pulling heartstrings, and having his heartstrings pulled in return. I'm also going to warn you that the next chapter will have a small time skip so we can get this story moving forward a bit. With that being said I thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story. Please keep the reviews coming to tell me what you think! I'll see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, I'm back! This chapter took a while for me to put together for a multitude of reasons I don't want to bore you with. I'd love to take this time to thank you all for the favorites, follows, reviews, and views. They truly mean a lot to me and they motivate me to keep writing and pushing out ideas for this story and possibly more to come. Without further ado, let's get into the chapter!**

Chapter 4: A New Lincoln

Three months... three months have passed since Lincoln got started on his training regimen and the results have been immense!

The grueling training that Lincoln put himself under has given him bulging pectorals, washboard abs, muscular toned up arms, and legs, and even a slight increase in his height putting him at eye level with Luna now! One would say that if he had spiky blonde hair he wouldn't look too far off from a certain alien warrior race.

He didn't get his new physique all on his own though, thanks to his sisters, they made the road to Lincoln's transformation a little easier to deal with. They complied with Lincoln's plan and even gave Lincoln help in reaching his goal in their own way.

Lori helped Lincoln by watching everything he ate and aided him in eating healthy foods.

Leni made Lincoln a sleeveless orange GI complete with black custom-made MMA gloves that have Lincoln stitched in orange across the bottom. She got the idea from watching Lincoln play Alley Brawler with Clyde one day.

Luna made a playlist for Lincoln to listen to while he exercises, with the songs ranging from rock, hip-hop, EDM, and even some of Luna's original songs at Lincoln's request. She would also sometimes use Lincoln to help out Chunk by lifting her equipment into Chunk's van for her gigs.

Luan would sometimes have Lincoln help her by carrying her props and even putting on an act of being a strongman, uniform and all much to Lincoln's confusion. He asked her why he has to wear the leotard, she simply says, "Because it's funny".

Lynn, who was the most ecstatic about Lincoln's workout regimen, helped Lincoln by teaching him proper exercise routines involving cardio, strength training, and even self-defense. They occasionally spar during the week and much to both her and the sister's surprise, Lincoln has beaten Lynn quite easily during the sparring sessions. When Lynn asked Lincoln how he beat her so easily he shrugged his shoulders and explained to her, "I merely saw an opening and went for it."

Lucy didn't really have a way to help Lincoln with his training, but she does use Lincoln's height and strength to her advantage in the form of getting piggyback rides from him. Despite her love for the darkness and all things macabre, she loves to cling to the back of her brother and have him take her either around the house to find a new dark place or simply just for fun.

Lana loves to have Lincoln help her when she's tinkering with vanzilla or just fixing something heavy around the house. Like Lucy, she also doesn't pass up a chance at a piggyback ride on Lincoln or riding atop of his shoulders.

Lola now exclusively uses Lincoln as a bodyguard instead of a butler due to his new physique and she often asks him to be carried around like the princess she is. She simply wants a more dramatic way of being carried compared to Lana and Lucy.

Lisa helped Lincoln by creating advanced weight bracers and shoes to help Lincoln further develop Lincoln's body and yield greater results. She often asks Lincoln to let her conduct tests on him to monitor his muscle growth and to see if he went through many changes in his general psyche with the increase in testosterone.

During those three months, he finished the Batman Arkham series and the Devil May Cry series, and just like Yakuza Kiwami, he took something from the games to apply to himself.

From the Batman Arkham series, he not only found that he loves Batman as a superhero due to his use of detective work, action-packed fighting, and gripping story, he took Batman's great detective skills as a sign to increase his own intelligence as well as take the time to assess any situations being put in front of him and plan out the best course of action for the situation.

After reading a few Batman comics, he quickly became Lincoln's favorite superhero next to Ace Savvy.

When it came to the Devil May Cry series, Lincoln learned while there are some moments in your life where you have to be serious and there are moments when you should just have some fun.

Lincoln loved the cool factor that Dante has in the games and he even changed his hairstyle to match Dante's from Devil May Cry 4 much to Leni's elation, however, the cowlick still stayed since it never goes away no matter how hard they tried to get rid of it.

Lincoln's workout regimen brought him and his family closer to each other due to all the time they spent together.

Lincoln's family loves his new look and as such try to spend as much time as they can with him, however, it did take some time for them to get used to how Lincoln operates within the 'family dynamic.'

Lincoln's sisters had to get used to Lincoln putting his foot down when it comes to their wants or demands. He set the record straight with them that if he didn't have any plans prior to their request he would consider helping them, if not, well then tough titty, (he didn't actually say that, he really said either you do it yourself or get someone else to help you.) Because of this Lincoln's family gained a new level of respect for Lincoln.

Lincoln's change did not go unnoticed by his friends and the students at his school. Many were wondering what caused this change in Lincoln. A few of the athletes at the school were jealous of Lincoln's new physique, and quite a few of students of the female variety started swooning over him, especially during gym where he would be wearing a tight white shirt with loose gym shorts that would give them a good view of his body.

He would often find several girls standing by his locker waiting for him to come by so they can flirt with him.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew they wanted more than just to simply flirt with him and he knew that if they weren't in school right now they wouldn't hesitate to try and get in his pants.

Despite this, he was a little unnerved whenever he had lunch in school or walked the hallways, mainly because he could just feel the eyes of several girls on him as well as the ire of several guys.

He would just try to block it out and go to the table where he and Clyde always sat.

The rest of the school day went by rather quickly for Lincoln as he was walking on the path home with Clyde.

"So Lincoln, you've been noticing the looks you're getting in school right?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I have, I guess I became the target of a few girl's crushes."

Clyde stopped walking and turned to Lincoln dumbfounded by what his best friend said.

"Dude seriously? A few girls crushes? Try our whole class! Lincoln you're practically drowning in it, man!"

Lincoln chuckled at Clyde's reaction, "Dude ever since I started working out I've been getting weird looks constantly, I barely notice it anymore unless one of them just outright does something. To be honest the popularity isn't all that great when you just want some time alone to study or think."

Clyde shook his head with an amused expression, "Whatever you say Lincoln." Lincoln and Clyde arrive at a fork in the road.

"Well this where we split, I'll see you tomorrow Lincoln."

"See you tomorrow Clyde."

With that said both boys split off to go to their own houses. When Lincoln arrived at his house he found Luna and Luan watching tv. Upon hearing the door open their moods perked up quite a bit when they saw their brother enter the house.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Hey, Luna, hey Luan what's up?"

Luna sunk into her spot on the couch and sighed, "Nothing much dude. We were trying to find something to watch on tv but none of our shows are on."

"Yeah, at this point I'm wondering if the tv is better off watching us." Said Luan with her signature laugh.

Lincoln gave a small laugh at Luan's joke while Luna groaned at it.

Luna then pats the open spot between her and Luan, "Hey Linc why don't you join us, bro… we could watch your show."

"I would but ARRGH! doesn't start until later on tonight. I was honestly going to get my training equipment." Said Lincoln scratching his neck sheepishly.

Luna and Luan give him the puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Awww come on Linc can't you take at least one day off?"

"Yeah, Lincoln can't you?"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "As much as I would like too, I can't, I don't want to develop the habit of skipping out on my training days."

He walks up to them and pulls them both into a hug, "Tell you what, if I don't get too into my training I'll come back and hang out with you guys… how's that sound?"

Both Luna and Luan have a blush on their faces as they return the hug Lincoln gave them. Luna then tenderly kissed his cheek and said, "Sure bruv, sounds good."

Luan merely nodded since she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Lincoln then tried to break the hug but Luna and Luan kept the hug going and buried their heads into the crooks of his neck, and maybe it was just his imagination but Lincoln could have sworn that Luna and Luan were rubbing their hands on his back and slowly going down.

"Uhhh… Luna… Luan… C-could you let go… I kinda have to get going." Stutterd a deep blushing Lincoln.

Their brother's words snapped them out of their trance and they both immediately released him.

"Sorry, Lincoln… uhh, it's been a while since I had a hug from you is all." Said Luna with a deep red face, she immediately turned away hoping Lincoln didn't see her blush.

Luan was having a bit of a panic attack and to avoid any further embarrassment, she quickly grabbed Luna's arm and raced upstairs to their room without a word.

When Lincoln heard the door close he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I know my sisters are weird but this takes the cake." Said Lincoln to himself.

A few months since he started the training regimen he has noticed that some of his sisters have been acting rather strange around him. He noticed that at times such as watching a movie or eating dinner with his family, the older sisters would occasionally stare at him or give him passing glances when they think he's not looking. At some point, he planned to confront them about this and ask them why they're doing it, however, he had to focus on getting his equipment to meet his sensei… speaking of which.

Another thing that happened to Lincoln was that he met a rather strange yet hardy man by the name of Ryo Sakazaki. Standing at 5ft 10 inches sporting a spiky head of blonde hair, Ryo maintains a really fit body and a hardy yet serious spirit, he is also the owner of one of the rarer non-fusion restaurants to be placed in Royal Woods known as 'Kyokugen BBQ', that also operates as a dojo on the second story in which he is the teacher and overall master of his family's style known as Kyokugenryu Karate.

Lincoln met Ryo during one of his runs around the town during his training regimen, ironically enough Lincoln was thinking about picking up a fighting style to learn, he would go to for help but he wanted to find one on his own that spoke to him personally.

Luckily for him, Lady Fate was listening and decided to do Lincoln a solid in the form of having Ryo take an interest in Lincoln upon seeing him run past his restaurant one morning.

Flashback to April 19, 2018, the second month of Lincoln's Training

Ryo was sweeping dust out of the front door of his restaurant/dojo and getting ready to open up for the day. He was whistling a tune while he was sweeping until he saw our white-haired lad running along the sidewalk as usual.

Ryo chuckled, "There's that boy again, I gotta say I admire his dedication to his exercise, don't see many kids his age pushing themselves like he does." He thought while looking at Lincoln run down the street with extreme speed. "The intensity of his face, the amount of energy he uses to push himself… I wonder if he's willing to learn a style fitting to him?"

While Ryo was contemplating on talking to Lincoln, Lincoln was contemplating on what to do with finding a fighting discipline to learn under.

"Man… now that I think about it… there are not that many fighting styles to learn from in Royal Woods. *sigh* Damn I'm just gonna have to keep looking then." Said Lincoln in between breaths.

He noticed that he was passing up the Japanese restaurant he always did and noticed that a middle-aged Japanese man was watching him, he also noticed that this man was the definition of physically fit, to Lincoln it looked like every part of this man was muscle. He was wondering why the man was looking at him but was shaken from his thoughts as said man was calling out to him.

"Hey, you! Kid with the white hair! Think you can spare a minute!?" Bellowed Ryo with a Japanese accent as he was waving at the white-haired lad.

Lincoln stopped in his tracks and gave the man his full attention, he was honestly confused as to why this guy wanted to speak to him, however, he didn't want to be rude so he immediately made his way to the man as he was standing outside of his restaurant.

When Lincoln walked up to him he was able to get a good look at the man. He was right about the man being extremely fit and muscular, hell the guy looked like he could throw a car with no problem. Lincoln also noticed that man had spiky blonde hair, black eyebrows, brown eyes, and a rather neutral expression on his face. Despite the neutral expression on his face, Lincoln could tell that he was quite friendly since he didn't give off any sense of danger or malice, in fact, Lincoln felt comfortable being around him and he just met the guy.

Once Lincoln was face to face with the restaurant owner, Lincoln asked, "Hi there sir, you wanted to speak with me?"

Ryo cracked a smile, "why yes I did, I've been seeing you running down the road for quite some time now and I gotta say I like the determination and commitment you have with your exercises. I don't see many kids your age pushing themselves as hard as you and I wanted to commend you as well as make you an offer."

Lincoln was both flattered and curious now, he was flattered at the praise he was receiving from the restaurant owner and curious at the offer being made.

"What kind of offer are you making mister…"

"Ryo, Ryo Sakazaki… sorry for not introducing myself earlier I'm the owner of this restaurant/dojo." He said while scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud…. wait… did you say that it's a dojo as well?" Said Lincoln perking up.

"Why yes I did and it relates to the offer I wanted to make to you. You see, I've been thinking about following in my father's footsteps in not only keeping the family restaurant going but teaching others about the Kyokugenryu Karate fighting style as well."

Lincoln's eyes lit up upon hearing Ryo say that he taught a fighting style that was exclusive to his family. If he eager to know more before he definitely does now.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is Kyokugenryu Karate?"

Ryo's eyes grew wider at the opportunity to explain the style to a possible new student. Upon asking that question Ryo explained how his father Takuma found the style and explained how it involves fast yet powerful strikes using both the hands and feet. He even went as far as demonstrating a few moves such as the Kyokugenryu Renbuken (a series of fast but powerful punches ending in an uppercut) and the Hein Shippu Kyaku (a spinning multi kick attack). To say Lincoln was awestruck was an understatement. On that same day, Lincoln decided that he would like nothing more than to have Ryo Sakazaki as a master.

"So what do you say Lincoln would you like to learn the art Kyokugenryu Karate?" Asked Ryo with a wide smile and his arms folded.

Lincoln returned a bright smile showing his chipped tooth, he nodded and said, "Sakazaki-san I would like nothing more."

End of Flashback

From that day on Lincoln was taught the way of Kyokugenryu and he surprisingly excelled in learning the techniques, stances, and attacks the style had to teach him. They had a bit of a laugh at how they both have sleeveless orange gi's before they got serious in training. Training under Ryo was by no means an easy task. Lincoln had to endure many trials that would build endurance, speed, power, and precision, all of which not only brought varying levels of pain but the overall exertion of energy just to complete. Lincoln came home sore and dead tired after each training session from Sakazaki-san but to Lincoln, it was more than worth it.

Ryo not only taught Lincoln the way of Kyokugenryu, he also taught Lincoln many things such as how to cook several Japanese dishes such as tempura udon, yakitori, and yakiniku. He introduced Lincoln to the staff of the restaurant and everyone took an immediate liking to the white-haired lad and Lincoln liked them in return. As the months went by Lincoln not only saw Ryo as a master but a dear friend as well.

Lincoln was soon entering his master's restaurant/dojo and after he greeted the staff he made his way to the second floor where he found Sakazaki-san performing what he calls one of his signatures known as Ryoku Ranbu (a fast and powerful series of punches and kicks ending with his spinning uppercut known as Koho).

"Woah! Sakazaki-san that was amazing! Can you teach me how to do that!?" Yelled Lincoln in excitement upon seeing one his master's signature moves.

Ryo chuckled, "Maybe one day Lincoln, I actually plan to teach you one technique known as Koho.

"What's Koho?" Said Lincoln, confused on what the technique was.

"Remember the spinning uppercut I did at the end of my attack?"

"Yeah I… Wait!? You mean I'm going to learn that!?" Yelled Lincoln excitedly.

"Yep, go change into your gi and gloves so we can begin."

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice as he dashed to one of the bathrooms on the second floor to change into his proper attire. Soon enough he left dressed in his gi and gloves and was ready to learn a new technique.

"Okay Lincoln, I want you to use Koho after two body blows and roundhouse!" Yelled Ryo

Lincoln took to his stance (his stance is similar to Ryo's stance in the King of Fighters 13 but his left hand is open instead of closed.) and delivered two body blows with extreme speed and force followed by a fierce roundhouse kick, he then spun with the roundhouse kick to a crouching position and then launched his right fist into the training dummy's chin while spinning as he launched both himself and the dummy into the air finishing the spinning uppercut attack known as Koho. Lincoln landed on his feet into his stance as the dummy crashed onto the floor as it fell back down from the attack.

Lincoln was breathing heavily after delivering the attack, "How was that Sensei?"

"You're doing great Lincoln, you just have to keep practicing to perfect it." Said Ryo with a sagely nod.

Lincoln was practicing Koho for up to two hours and he was mixing up his previous combos and attacks with the new technique, and it was yielding great results so far. Lincoln asked Sakazaki-san why they had to practice the same attacks with new techniques thrown in, Sakazaki-san merely replied, "I fear not the man who has practiced ten thousand kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick ten thousand times." With that Lincoln didn't question it anymore and kept practicing with the new technique and attacks.

Back at the Loud House, all of the girls were home watching Operation Dessert Storm and wondering where their only brother was. They were about to call Lincoln and question where he is but he texted Luna first saying:

 _Sorry Luna but I'm gonna be running a little late._

 _Can you tell the rest of the family please?_

 _Thanks and I'll see you guys later!_

*Sigh* "Dudes, Lincoln is gonna be home late today." Said Luna a little downtrodden.

"Again? This is literally the third time this week. What is Lincoln doing out this late?"

"He told me and Luan that he was gonna be out training today and he left it at that."

"What kind of training is Lincoln doing if it keeps him out until late at night?" Asked Lynn, who was both curious and suspicious about the situation.

"I don't know but I trust Lincoln enough to know that he isn't out there doing anything crazy."

"But none of you are the least bit suspicious?" Piped up Lola

"Come on Lola do you really think Lincoln, _our_ brother Lincoln is up to no good?"

"hmmm… maybe your right but it doesn't hurt to ask where he's going and what he's doing that keeps him out so late."

"Didn't Lincoln already have a talk with us about being nosy?" Said Lucy, scaring everyone in the room.

"God Lucy don't scare us like that!" Yelped a frightened Lori.

"Sigh, I was here the whole time. Anyway Lincoln already had a pretty serious discussion with us about being nosy and intruding on his business, I don't think he'll like it very much if we start pressing him for information if he already told us what he was doing beforehand."

"Yeah, he did say that didn't he?" Mused Luan, "With the way things are with Lincoln now I sure wouldn't want to muscle in on his business! Get it?"

The family responds with a series of groans and head shakes.

"Well as much as I respect our male sibling's wishes It wouldn't hurt to at least question Lincoln about where he goes to train and why it keeps him out till later in the night." Said Lisa who was rather curious about Lincoln's whereabouts herself.

"I'm pretty sure Linky is fine, I mean he's all big and buff now right? I'm pretty sure he can protect himself if he had to." Said Leni with a curious expression.

"Yeah, he is all big and buff now isn't he? I swear Lincoln looks like a short bodybuilder now doesn't he?" Said Luna with a blush as she was remembering hugging Lincoln and feeling his back muscles.

The rest of the girls started to blush as they were remembering Lincoln's new physique. The reasons for the blushes, however, had different reasons as to one might think.

The younger ones going from Lucy down to Lisa have a big brother crush on him since he's not only such a caring and giving person but now he's so big and strong to match it.

The older ones, however… they were having a few thoughts that would make a succubus blush. They wanted to feel Lincoln all over and have him ravage them like a beast in heat. To simply have him pick them up in his strong arms and fuck them savagely. The thing that's strange to them was that during the months they gradually grew more and more content with their thoughts about Lincoln and accepted that they are actually in love with him. The only obstacles that they had to face now were telling Lincoln about their feelings and hope the other sisters don't find out about it… well, this is gonna be interesting.

Time has passed, the parents came back from work, and dinner was ready. Just as the family was getting ready to eat Lincoln came back home and it looked like he was just done running… in his Gi.

"Hey, son, you're just in time for dinner!" Said Lynn Sr., "you look like you've been running a marathon son."

Lincoln was wiping the sweat from his brow, "Yeah, I've been running around town and doing some parkour around the buildings." Lincoln half lied, he didn't want to reveal he was taking up martial arts yet since he wanted to surprise them and he made it known that he uses the gi whenever he trains both because it's fitting and comfortable and because Leni made it for him.

This confession put the sisters at ease... for the time being anyway.

Lincoln regained his breath and pointed to the stairs, "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower and then I'll join you guys."

"Okay sweetie we'll have your plate ready for you." Said Rita.

With that said Lincoln went upstairs and took his shower, he was thinking hard about everything he learned with Ryo today. He ended up learning how to perform the spinning uppercut Koho and due to learning the move's uses rather quickly, Ryo taught him how to perform the Kyokugenryu Renbuken.

Lincoln loved how powerful and fast his attacks were coming out from the training and he aimed to push himself to absolute limits and go even further beyond them! He was honestly wondering if he could get some practice in at home so he wouldn't have to solely rely Sakazaki-san to practice his moves and techniques on. It was when he was scrubbing his back when he realized that Lisa could help him with his dilemma. He would go talk to Lisa after dinner and see if she was willing to help him.

Lincoln was soon done with his shower he put on his day clothes since they weren't sweaty and dirty and joined his family for dinner. Dinner was rather mundane since the only conversation going on was how everyone's day was. Unknown to Lincoln since he was focused on eating his food, Lynn was giving Lincoln a look that could only be described as wanting. It seemed as if Lynn was thinking about talking to her brother about something rather serious.

After dinner was done Lincoln and his sisters went upstairs to get their nightly rituals done and soon shove off to bed. Lincoln had to be quick to speak to Lisa about helping him and he decided to make his move once she was walking off to her and Lily's room.

Before she closed the door Lincoln called out to her, "Hey Lis can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lisa was caught off guard by being visited by Lincoln, "Oh… h hello Lincoln… yes, what is it you want to talk about?" Said Lisa with a pink blush.

I wanted to ask you if you could build a fighting robot for me to practice on.

Lisa was quite confused by the request, "Lincoln, as much as I would like to build a machine capable of fighting someone while also adapting its own skills to match the opponent, why don't you ask Lynn to commence sparring sessions with?"

"I want to be able to go all out on my opponent without risk of causing serious harm or damage to them. As good a fighter as Lynn is I can't fight her with any serious intent without causing some major damage to her. Please, Lisa, I'll even be your test subject for a month if you do this for me."

Lisa was quite surprised that her brother was this serious about wanting a fighting automaton, after thinking about the request for a few seconds she decided that she would like to take up Lincoln's offer and evaluate his physical and mental behavior while he was fighting the machine.

"I'll grant your request Lincoln, however, I will put your offer as a test subject to use sooner rather than later."

Lincoln gulped after hearing that.

"I want to evaluate your physical and mental behavior as well as any physical growth that may occur during your combat sessions with the robot."

Lincoln was quite surprised that the request from Lisa to use him as a test subject was rather trivial and merely observatory, he was honestly expected to test some strange serums or experimental equipment. He nodded once and bent down to give Lisa tight hug to show his gratitude.

"Oh, thank you, Lisa, I really appreciate it!"

Lisa's face was as red as a roman tomato, "Y your welcome Lincoln, c could you p please release me so I can begin the project?" She said stuttering.

With that said Lincoln released Lisa, ruffled her hair a little bit, and made his way to his room.

Lisa closed her door and leaned against it, "Oh… Lincoln the things you do to this family." She said with a small smile.

Once Lincoln was inside of his room he was setting up his bookbag and clothes for tomorrow once he was finished he was about to undress for bed until he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who it was he opened it to find Lynn wearing the oversized jersey that covered most of her rather small body.

"Hey Lincoln, uh can I talk to you for a sec?"

Curious as to what she wanted to discuss he nodded once and let her in.

She made her way to his bed and sat on the end of it with a look that looked like a mixture of nervousness and annoyance.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Lynn?"

"…Lincoln can you keep a secret?" She said staring straight into his eyes.

"Yeah I can, what's up Lynn is it something serious?"

"Well… yes and no, *sigh*, It's about a boy that I like."

Lincoln eyes were wide upon hearing that, "My sister found a boy she likes?" Thought Lincoln while donning a serious expression on his face.

"I like this boy quite a bit honestly but I don't know what to say to him. He's handsome, strong, caring, and he always puts others before himself. I really like him but… I just don't know what to say or what he'll think of me if I tell him."

Lincoln placed a hand on his sister's shoulders and looked straight into her light brown eyes, "Well, I know this is gonna sound cliché as all hell… but my advice to you would be to just follow your heart and take the chance to let this guy know how you really feel about him… you say you really like him and you want him to know how you feel towards him then just try to get you and the guy alone and tell him how you feel towards him. You never know Lynn, he might be feeling the same way towards you and he just doesn't know how to tell you either."

Lynn gave Lincoln a big smile and surprised him with a tight hug, "Thanks, Lincoln, I'll tell him but… I'm gonna need some time to get my words right for him."

"Anytime Lynn, I'm always here if you need me… not that I'm complaining but why did you go to me and not Lori or any of the other sisters about this?"

Lynn laughed, "Are you kidding they would be asking so many questions that I would never be to talk about my situation… not to mention the meddling they would do… oh sorry about those times Lincoln."

"No worries Lynn, I'm glad I could help and don't worry I'll keep this between us okay?"

"Thanks, Linc." She said giving his arm a punch. She then got off of the bed and made her way out of his room and into her and Lucy's room.

After closing his door, Lincoln undressed, got in his pajamas, and got under the covers of his bed. He was rather happy with the way today turned out and he could feel that it would get even better tomorrow.

 **Whew! This was quite a chapter in the making. I apologize for not dishing out a chapter for this story in a while. There were quite a bit of personal matters that needed attending to and I had very little free time to work on the chapter that much. But now its finally out and it marks as the longest chapter I've written… well typed but you get what I mean.**

 **Also, what is Ryo doing here!? Yes, we have Ryo Sakazaki from the Art of Fighting and the King of Fighters games living in Royal Woods and keeping the family business going as both a restaurant owner and teacher of his family's fighting style. I decided to keep his age In his mid-thirties since aging in the SNK games seems to be a wonky thing in and of itself anyway. Ryo and a few other characters from other games or shows will make appearances here and there in the story but I wanted Lincoln to learn Kyokugenryu since it meshes well how his favorite dude Kiryu fights. I'm not sure I should have Lincoln learn the Ko'ouken (fireball) move since I want to keep some level of reality here, but I'll let you guys decide on that. Anyway tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys in chapter 5!**


End file.
